My Boyfriend Used To Love Me But She Died
by Captain IT
Summary: Kim s love for Shego runs deep.How deep you say? Here is my challenge to Ffordesoon for a Kigo story.


**My Boyfriend Used To Love Me But She Died**

**Forward:**_ Kim's love for Shego runs deep. How deep you say? Will let the songfic do the talking. Here is my challenge to Ffordesoon for a Kigo story. I might have to wear a flame-retarded suit against Kigo fans for this._

_--_

**A/N:** _I would like to thank the following people who gave me wonderful reviews ( and a sound thrashing) on my last story. Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Kwebs, acosta perez jose ramiro, Samurai Crunchbird, Ran Hakubi, Mr.Average, screaming phoenix, and CajunBear 73. _

_--_

**Disclaimer: **_All characters of Kim Possible are own by Disney and Mr. Bob and Mr. Mark ( Hey guy! How about I give you half of my inheritance for Shego?) All other Characters, vagabonds, thugs, geeks, lawyers, carpetbaggers, scalliwaggs, and cornhuskers are property of there repective authors ( and they know who they are ). Me no profit, me have fun. The song is sung to the tune:" My Uncle Used To Love Me But She Died," by Roger Miller. _

_--_

No one can remember when the skies over Middleton were any garyer that day. But then no sky is any beautiful when it came to a funeral.

It seem like the whole population of Middleton turned out for Shego's funeral. She passed away only three nights ago in a rather strange way that left the whole town talking to one another about what did happen. Everybody was there. Villains, friends, relatives; all were there to give their farewells to green and black villainess that once terrorized Middleton.

Drakken was sitting in the front row. He was going though tissues like prune juice though grandma. Even Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, and DMAmy had their heads hung low in sorrow. Shego's brothers even shed some tears as well.

When it came time for the eulogy, it was Kim Possible that stood up to give it.

" I know a lot of you knew that Shego was once the love of my life. But there is more to the story about us that you never knew. I cannot express in words how deep our relationship was. Instead I will sing it to you."

And all of a sudden from behind the coffin, a hillbilly band came out as Kim bought out a guitar and started singing:

_My boyfriend used to love me but she died_

_Ron and Drakken were laughing till their butts got fried_

_Love looking at her buns all night_

_My boyfriend used to love me but she died_

_Ron left me for Yori and got themselves wed _

_I cried myself sick till I was just about dead_

_Then Shego bust though my window and showed me a new way_

_And I'm here right now to sing about it today_

_My boyfriend used to love me but she died_

_My boyfriend used to love me but she died_

_Ron and Drakken were laughing till their butts got fried_

_Shego-inflicked, chicken fried_

_My boyfriend used to love me but she died_

_We tried S&M and bought a bunch of leather_

_Till we found roll-playing was a whole lot better_

_I'd played Shela, she was Miss Wobakoff_

_That darn blond wig like to made me cough_

_My boyfriend used to love me but she died_

_My boyfriend used to love me but she died_

_Ron and Drakken were laughing till their butts got fired_

_Playing Shela, such delight_

_My boyfriend used to love me but she died_

_Then one night her death came to be_

_Watched a phono vid about a guy and nine ninja monkeys_

_Spontaneous combustion and her plasma collide_

_Burned down the house and my Jaguar inside_

_My boyfriend used to love me but she died_

_My boyfriend used to love me but she died_

_Ron and Drakken were laughing till their butts got fried_

_Miss her hands on my tookus, Oh Lord I'd cried_

_My boyfriend used to love me but she died_

It was some 30 years later after that gray day when school children past by a old run down house on the edge of town. You can still hear some of the children outside as they ask, "Isn't that the house where the crazy, red-headed woman with the ten cats lives?"

"Yes, but they say every Halloween she dresses up in a green and black catsuit with a blond wig and stalk the neighborhood."

"Well who is she after?"

"My grandfather said that she is after him."

"Roy Stoppable, do you expect me to believe that story?"

--

**A/N:**_ Ok everybody, I believe you know what time it to do now. So get out your torches ,BE4000s, or other weapon and of course: FLAME-THE-CAPTAIN! And as always I like to thank Ran H.-san for his wonderful beta reading ( am I ready to snatch the pebble yet)_


End file.
